kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs
Synopsis Ghost Shocker are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot In 1987, In present day, Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders |Steve Wilson |} |Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns |} | |} Japan Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|﻿﻿Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black;"|Kamen Rider Ghost |Takeru Tenkuji |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive * * * *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger * * * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * *Doubutsu Sentai Jyuuouger Space Sheriffs Allies *Deneb *Narutaki *Kiriko Shijima *Joe the Haze *Tōbei Tachibana *Penney Anderson *Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns *Anthony Dugald *Fabe Hugues *Joe Ikeda *Xander Yuki *Lumiere Hemmer *Ronald Abraham Potter *Julie Hanna *Ken Hanna B-Fighters Allies of Justice |Jiro |- | |Ichiro |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: skyblue; "|Inazuman |Goro Watari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Zubat |Ken Hayakawa |} Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **King Dark **Apollo Geist **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Marshal Machine **Super Galaxy King **Bilgenia **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Monsters ***Scorpion Man ***Sabotegron ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Cheetahkatatsumuri ***Arimammoth ***Turtle Bazooka ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed **Soldiers ***Shocker Combatmen ***Destron Combatman ***Chaps ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Megahex * Villains ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *Space Crime Organization Makuu **Chief of Makuu Prison Ashurada **Rhino Doubler **Lizard Doubler **Zan Vardo Production Music Transcript For a full transcript, click here Form Changes and Collectibles Used Shift Cars & Signal Bikes Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Lemon Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms Rider Cards Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories Astroswitches Wizard Rings Other Form Changes Gokai Changes Gosei Cards Zyudenchi Transfer Changes Nin Shuriken Cast Kamen Rider Series cast * Steve Wilson: * General Dark: * Colonel Sung: * Ambassador Sorrow: * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Shin: Yuki Kubota * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Narutaki, Colonel Zol, Doktor G: Tatsuhito Okuda * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Takumi Inui, Riderman: Kento Handa * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata Super Sentai Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Space Sheriff Series cast * Geki Jumonji: Yuma Ishigaki * Shelly, : Suzuka Morita * Kai Hyuga, : Riki Miura * Shu Karasuma, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga Voice Cast * , Voice: * : * : * : * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Kamen Rider Fourze: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb: Hōchū Ōtsuka * : * : * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto * Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka * Kamen Rider 2: Takeshi Sasaki * Kamen Rider V3, Aorenger, Big One, Zubat: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Kamen Rider X: Ryo Hayami * Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata * Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Male Past Sentai Warriors, Girizames, Shiomaneking, Turtle Bazooka, Marshal Machine, KomaThunder, Arimammoth, Gokaiger Equipment: Tomokazu Seki * Skyrider, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Sabotegron, Zanjioh, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras: Hideo Ishikawa * Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiroshi Kamiya * Kamen Rider J, Tiger-Roid, Schwarian: Tetsu Inada * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Naoki Imamura * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider OOO, MagiRed: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Kamen Rider ZO, GingaRed, Jaguarman, Shocker Soldiers: Yuuki Anai * Red Falcon, DekaGreen, Shinken Green, Shocker Soldiers: Kazuki Komine * Male Past Sentai Warriors: Takeshi Kusao * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Hiromi Takeuchi * Female Past Sentai Warriors, Female Past Rider Warriors: Akiko Nakagawa * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Taketoshi Kawano * Male Past Sentai Warriors, Male Past Rider Warriors: Kunihiro Kawamoto * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * : * Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice: Notes Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies